A little bit of CSI and A LOT of Pineapples
by maliee
Summary: This is a CSI, Psych crossover... A serial killer is on the lose in Santa Barbara, but when a body of one of the girl is found in Vegas. Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter have to go to Vegas to try and capture the killer with the help of Nick, Greg, and Russell. Will they find him in time? Or will the killer get away?
1. Chapter 1

Santa Barbara, California

"Hurry up, Shawn!" my partner in crime...well we were cops so it wouldn't be crime...Burton Guster said.

"Why are we in a hurry, Gus?" I asked.

"If you want your pineapple smoothie, then hurry up!" Gus said forcefully.

I immediately sped my pace up. My coupon for one free extra-large smoothie expired today, and I remembered that the shop closed at eight. We were two minutes away and we had five minutes. Good timing.

"Good evening, Shawn," the smoothie girl said.

"Yes, good evening, Sammie. One extra large pineapple smoothie," I said, pulling out my coupon.

"Alright. Anything for you Gus?" Sammie asked.

"I'm good," Gus replied, pulling out his phone.

A few minutes later, we were out of the store. Me drinking my smoothie! Gus and I walked back to Psych quickly. When we got there I noticed Lassies car sitting in front of the office.

"What's up, Lassie?" I asked, once we got into the office.

"This serial killer person took another Vic," he said. Oh straight down to business.

"Who?" Gus asked.

"A Samantha Brown," Lassie said, reading from his phone.

"Isn't that the girl who works at Jamba Juice?" Gus asked.

"Yes, she is seventeen and went missing about ten minutes ago," Lassie replied.

I looked at my iPhone, which had the awesome Psych cover, and checked the time.

"We just missed him then," I said, aggravated.

"Wow," Gus said.

"Yes, let's head over to Jamba Juice now," Lassie said.

We went out to his car and, surprisingly, let me sit shot gun. SCORE! He didn't even lecture me about keeping the car clean...

"Spencer!" Lassie said.

"What?" I asked.

"This is Yin's third victim. We need to find this psycho before Yin starts targeting the team," he replied.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"O'Hara, what do you have?" Lassie asked, getting out of the car.

"Same as the others. No sign of forced entry, signs of struggle, and a clue," Jules said. Man she looked pretty today...

"Shawn!" Jules said.

"Yes," I replied.

"This is Sammie's parents," she told me.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brown. My name is Shawn and I'm a psychic detective. This is my partner Spellmaster. He is big into Harry Potter," I said.

"So, you are going to help find my daughter?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"Yes," I replied.

I looked over at Gus, who just had a slightly mad look on his face. He finally got use to me giving him nicknames during the course of the day.

"I have nothing, Gus, nothing," I said, getting on my bike.

"Get some sleep. It might help," he replied, while getting into the blueberry.

I went back to my apartment, threw my empty cup away, and took a shower. Maybe Gus was right and some sleep would help. The minute my head hit the pillow, I was passed out.

Las Vegas, Nevada

(Greg's POV)

"Alright, I have an assignment and I need all of us on it," Russell said, coming into the break room.

"Only one?" Sara asked. On a good night, we would have at least two cases.

"Yes, some day shifters took the other one. We have 5 DB's," Russell said.

"How did you get then to do that?" I asked.

"Overtime...they needed it," he replied.

"Okay...so 5 DB's at one location?" Nick asked.

"Yup, now here is the address. See you guys in a few," Russell replied, giving us the address.

"Carpool?" Nick asked Sara and I.

"Sure, let me get my kit," Sara replied. I nodded.

We went out to the car park and Sara and I got our kits and went to Nick's company car. We didn't have nice company cars, but they worked.

I let Sara have shot gun, while I say in back. Nick turned on some country music, which wasn't too bad. We made idle chit chat throughout the ride.

When we got to the scene, Russell, Brass, Morgan, David (Hodges), and Doc Robbins were there. We got out of the car, grabbed our kits, and went over to them.

"Alright, our victims all lived in this house. We have the mother, father, two sons, and a daughter. We have one lead and already have someone checking up on it," Brass said, reading from his notebook thingy.

"Okay. Greg, Sara, and Nick. You can process the bodies. Morgan and Hodges, you are going to go over the rest of the house with me," Russell told us.

Nick, Sara, and I processed the bodies and went back to Nick's car.

"Hey, Greggo, you running that DNA Right when we get back?" Nick asked.

"Sure thing, Nicky," I replied.

The rest of the ride was silent...well except for the music. When we got back to the lab, I took our evidence and went to the DNA lab. I loved working with DNA! I got to work quickly running everything. A few hours later, I got the results and went to Russell's office.

I knocked...what my mother raised me that way!

"Come in," Russell said.

"I got the DNA results. The saliva and skin cells belonged to a William Preston," I said, handing him the papers.

"Good job Greg," Russell said. Just the Brass came into the room.

"Got a confession from out suspect," he said.

"Good, and Greg here got the DNA results, tying him to the crime. Greg, go tell the others I'm taking them out for breakfast," Russell told me.

"IHop?" I asked.

"Yup, right after shift," he said.

I mentally did a celebratory dance in my head. I've been trying to get Russell to take us to IHop whenever he took us out. I loved that place.

I found Nick, Sara, Hodges, and Morgan in the break room.

"Russell said he is taking us to IHop after work," I said.

"Closed the case?" Morgan asked. I nodded.

"Sweet!" Nick said.

"Wow, Nicky. Just wow," Sara said.

"So, Sara, how's Grissom?" Hodges asked. Sara blushed.

I laughed at them, and left. I had something's to finish in the lab, so I went back there. I cleaned the equipment and did some paperwork. When shift ended, I went to the locker room and changed. I went to my car and went to IHop. I was the first one there, so I got a long table.

After breakfast, I went back to my apartment and went to sleep.

(1 week time lapse...)

Las Vegas, Nevada

"Assignments," Russell said, coming into the break room.

"Finally," Nick said, smiling.

"Alright...Greg, you and Nick have a DB in the desert," Russell said, giving us the info.

"See ya," I said.

"We are taking my car," I said. Nick agreed, but grumbled the whole way to the car.

"Where we going, Nicky?" I asked.

Nick told me the directions and I started driving. When we got there, we found David looking at the body...parts?

"What do we have?" I asked.

"I say a girl. Not even 18 yet, um COD would be multiple stab wounds, then she was cut up and dumped. No I.D. so far," David said.

"Now who would do that?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, but could you please hurry. I've got three other places I need to be in the hour, and I have to make sure this one gets transported properly," David said.

Nick and I got to work. We processed the body and area around it. When we were done, we went back to the lab. I ran the traces and didn't find much.

"Doc Robbins just finished our body. Let's go check out the report," Nick said, coming into the lab. I nodded and went to follow.

"Greg, when you come back, can you process this for me?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, just leave it there and I'll get to it," I said.

Nick and I went down to the morgue, and found Doc Robbins with our Jane Doe.

"Whatcha got for us Doc?" I asked.

"Well our Jane Doe's name is Samantha Brown. Died of stab wounds, then cut up. There are defensive wounds on her hands and arms, but no trace. Our killer must have cleaned her up," Doc Robbins said.

"Thanks Doc," Nick said, grabbing the report.

We walked back upstairs. I went to the lab and Nick to the break room. I started on the evidence Morgan gave me. When I was done, I went to give her the report. I found her in the break room with Nick. He looked like he was thinking.

"Don't overwork the brain," I joked, handing Morgan the report.

"Samantha Brown...the name sounds familiar," he mused.

"I'll go check on her, okay," I said. He nodded.

I went to my computer and typed Samantha's name in. Nothing came up in our system, so I did a nationwide search. Her name came up in missing persons for Santa Barbara. I printed out the info and went to find Nick. He was walking around the hallways.

"Tell me you have something," he said.

"Samantha Brown, went missing from Santa Barbara, California a little over a week ago," I said,

"Okay...well I guess I will call the SBPD and let them know we found her," Nick said, and not to happily.

"Ask for Detective Lassiter or Detective O'Hara," I said, handing him the info for Samantha. Nick nodded and left.

Santa Barbara, California

"Shawn," Jules said over the phone.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We found Samantha Brown," she said.

"Where?" I asked nervously.

"Las Vegas. Pack your bags and call Gus because we are going on a road trip," she said.

"Alright, when we leaving?" I asked.

"9 o'clock from the PD," she said and hung up.

I sighed. I had hoped we would find Samantha before she was killed...I shook those thoughts away and called Gus, telling him what Jules told me. I went home and packed a small suitcase, not knowing how long we would be there.

After I hung up, I still felt bad because we hadn't found Samantha in time. I've never felt so...so…so useless. I hated this feeling!

Hey hope you like it! Sorry if the POV's aren't the best... Im a girlie so...

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized I didn't fix everything. I'm sorry. It's not Yin. It's just a random serial killer! Don't hate me!

Also,

I own nothing, except for the plot. I wish I owned Psych, or CSI, but I don't.

Reviews would be nice.

Santa Barbara, California

When I woke up, I looked at the time, panicking. I instantly calmed down noticing I had an hour until I had to be at the P.D. I got up and got dressed. I made sure I had everything I needed and went to eat some breakfast. When I was done I grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"Gus, where are you?" I asked when he picked up his phone.

"Two blocks away," he replied.

"Okay, did you pack a small suitcase?" I asked.

"You are full of questions, and yes I did," he replied.

"I know…it's just I feel so useless in this whole situation," I said.

"Same here…maybe we will find something in Vegas," Gus said and hung up.

I sighed and waited outside for Gus. A minute later his blueberry pulled up. He popped the trunk and I put my suitcase in, and got into the passenger seat.

"Can we get a smoothie before we leave?" I asked.

"Uh…" Gus started.

"Please. The P.D. is only ten minutes away and getting a smoothie will take like five minutes!" I exclaimed. I really wanted a smoothie for the ride.

"I guess," Gus grumbled.

After we got our smoothies (mine being an extra-large pineapple and Gus just got coconut…bleh!) we were on our way to the P.D.

Jules wasn't outside, so we went inside to see if we could find her. We were actually early (by ten minutes). McNab told us to go into the Chiefs office, so Gus and I did.

"Hello, my most favorite people in the world," I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Spencer," Chief Vic said.

"Morning," Jules said. Lassie didn't say anything, so I decided to annoy him.

"What, Lassie. No good morning for me? Come on, we do have a looooonnnnnggggg car ride ahead," I said.

"Spencer, leave me alone," Lassie said.

"Shawn. Chief was just giving me some information about the LVPD and who we would be working with," Jules said. Even in traveling clothes she looked amazing. (This is awkward to write… :/)

"Yes, and since Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster are here, you may leave. Have a safe trip, and please catch this guy," Chief said. We nodded and left.

"So, whose car are we taking?" Gus asked.

"Mine," Jules replied.

"SHOT GUN!" I yelled.

"Spencer," Lassie almost growled.

"Sorry Carlton, he called it," Jules said. I smiled at her. (Still kind of awkward…)

Lassie grumbled all the way to the car. Gus and I grabbed our luggage and put in in Jules trunk. I got into the passenger side and buckled up. Jules turned on a radio station we all liked and we were off. I was still drinking my smoothie, and hoped that I could last the six hour car ride without having to use the bathroom too often. (And I kind of did a middle time for the distances)

When I was done with my smoothie I stuck the empty cup in the cup holder and started staring out the window. The scenery wasn't too great, but it was something to look at.

About an hour into the trip, I heard someone start snoring. I looked back and saw Lassie had fallen asleep. I stifled a laugh and grabbed my phone and a sharpie.

"How heavy of a sleeper is he?" I asked.

"Well, he said he didn't sleep much last night, so I think he would be pretty asleep. Shawn, don't use a sharpie, here," Jules said, handing me a regular marker.

I sighed, but put my sharpie away. Luckily, she had given me the color pink! Lassie is going to hate me…but then again, when doesn't he.

I turned my camera on and opened the marker. I started recording and then drawing. I put a pink mustache and goatee on him. On his forehead I put _I love pineapples_. I stopped recording, and gave Jules her marker back.

"Really, Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Yes, that proves that you shouldn't fall asleep in a car with me," I said. Jules and Gus sighed, but went back to doing what they were doing.

Another hour passed and I _really _had to go to the bathroom. I started bouncing in my seat.

"Shawn, please sit still," Jules said.

"I kind of got to go to the bathroom," I replied.

"There is a rest stop ahead. We can get something to snack on and use the bathroom," Jules said.

Five minutes later Jules stopped the car. I ran to the bathroom, my bladder feeling like it was going to explode. I did my business, and went to the vending machine. I grabbed some pineapple chips (dried pineapples) and water. I went back to Jules car, only to find Lassie still sleeping.

"Shouldn't we wake him?" I asked.

"Nah, we tried already, but he is out," Jules said. I nodded and buckled up.

(TIME LAPSE)

We were finally in Vegas and had gotten checked into our hotel. Lassie, Gus, and I were sharing a room, while Jules had an adjoining one to herself. When Lassie saw what I had put on his face he punched me in the jaw. Luckily, not hard enough to bruise. I looked at the time and decided to take a nap before we went to the LVPD. I made sure all the markers and pens were hidden before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally on chapter three! Please review! I say that multiple times but please!

Also,

I own nothing, except for the plot. I wish I owned Psych, or CSI, but I don't. sorry for any mistakes. i tried to get all of them.

Las Vegas, Nevada

(Shawn's POV)

I woke up and immediately went to the mirror, noticing that nobody wrote anything on me I relaxed.

"Shawn! We are leaving in half an hour," Jules said from the other room.

"Alright!" I yelled back.

I did what I needed to do in the bathroom and went back to Gus, Lassie's, and mine's room. I changed my shirt, but left my jeans on. I put my shoes on and my phone in my pocket. I surprisingly still had my wallet in there…

"To the LVPD we go," I said.

"In a bit Shawn. We are working with the graveyard shift, so we have to wait for them to actually start working," Gus said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was my dad, _greaaattt_.

"Hello," I said, answering my phone.

"Shawn. Why didn't you tell me you were going to Vegas," my dad almost growled out.

"Because I didn't think of it. The CSI's down here found Samantha's body and the first thing that came to my head was how fast I could leave Santa Barbara before my dad noticed," I said sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic, Shawn," my dad said.

"Sorry," I said, knowing my dad could go on for hours if I didn't apologize soon.

"Anyway, how long are you going to be down there?" my dad asked.

"I don't know. I kinda like it here so maybe I'll move down here," I said, jokingly.

"Shawn, you're not funny, you're annoying," my dad said.

"Awe…you hurt my feelings. Goodbye," I said.

"Whatever. Bye, Shawn, be safe," my dad said and hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and started thinking. What would I introduce Gus as? Hmm…I got it, Ovaltine Jenkins. I like that nickname. I spaced out for a while.

"Shawn," Gus said.

"Yes," was my reply.

"We are going to head out now," he told me.

"Finally!" I almost yelled. I was that excited.

(Greg POV)

"Assignments," Russell said, coming into the room.

"Finally," Morgan said.

"Do we have to do this every night?" Hodges asked.

"Yes, now let's get our assignments," I said.

"Alright…Sara and Morgan, you have two D.B's (it took us about two weeks to stop laughing at D.B) down at the strip. Greg and Nick, you are staying here because the detectives from SBPD are coming tonight, and Hodges we need you to finish those traces please," Russell said. We all nodded and everyone else left.

"My office in five please," Russell told Nick and I.

"So, do you think it's just the two detectives I asked you to call last night?" I asked.

"Probably," Nick said.

We finished our coffee and started towards Russell's office. We made idle chit chat about our lives. Nick had this new girl and he really liked her. We talked about how we think Catherine is doing. When we got to Russell's office we heard more than three voices in the office.

"Nick, Greg, glad you finally got here," Russell said as we entered. Nick and I nodded.

"Hello, I'm Detective Lassiter and this is my partner, Detective O'Hara," one of the detectives said.

"Hello," Nick and I said.

"I'm Shawn Spencer, psychic detective, and this is my partner Ovaltine Jenkins," the brown haired guy said.

"Alright, 'Ovaltine Jenkins' what's your real name," Nick asked.

"Burton Guster," the African American man said.

"You don't have to call her Detective O'Hara or him Detective Lassiter. Jules and Lassie is what we call them," Shawn said.

"Okay," I said.

"So who's Nick and who's Greg?" Jules(?) said. I'm still uncertain of what to call them.

"I'm Greg, and the guy with the Texas accent is Nick," I said.

"Hello," Shawn said. He seemed crazy…maybe with ADD…

"Alright, so do you think we could see the autopsy report for Samantha Brown? Detective Lassiter said. I didn't want to mess with him.

"Yes. Greg did we leave it in Doc Robbins office?" Nick asked.

"Um…probably," I replied.

"You two would probably lose your heads if they weren't attached," Russell said.

"Nah, Nick keeps me on time," I said.

"Down to the morgue," Shawn said. I was right! He is crazy!

"Follow us," Nick said with a smirk.

"Greg! Can you please run trace for me? Hodges is on work overload," Sara said pleadingly.

"Go ahead, Greggo. I'll get you if we need you," Nick said.

"Thanks, Nicky," Sara and I said.

I grabbed the trace and went to the lab.

(Shawn POV)

"So, is Hodges his first or last name?" I asked.

"Last. His first name's David, but we also have a David in the morgue," Nick said.

"Okay," I replied. We had gotten on the elevator by now.

"I like your lab. It's kind of…dark…" Gus said.

"Yeah, if it was any brighter, we wouldn't know what to do with ourselves," Nick said with a laugh.

We got off the elevator and headed down to the morgue. Nick held up a finger to say wait a minute, so we did. He stuck his head in the door and then pulled it back out.

"We'll go in in a minute. Doc Robbins is with Morgan," Nick said.

"Okay, so who was the one who asked Greg to run trace?" Jules asked.

"That was Sara Sidle, well Grissom, but everyone still calls her by Sidle. Oh, this is Morgan Brody and Jim Brass," Nick said.

"Are you from SBPD?" the guy, Brass asked. We nodded.

"Where did you come from, Brass?" Nick asked.

"Had to ask David a few things," he said. Morgan and Brass left. Morgan was pretty (awkward), but not as pretty as Jules.

"Let's go in," Nick said, opening the door.

"Evening, Doc," Nick said when we got into the autopsy room.

"Evening, Nicky. What do I owe the pleasure?" Doc asked.

"We need to see Samantha Brown's body please. These four are from SBPD, where Samantha was from," Nick said.

"Of course. Nice to meet you guys. My name is Doctor Al Robbins and this is my partner David Phillips," Doctor Robbins said pulling out the body.

"Oh, Nick the report is on my desk. Tell Greg to take it next time," the doctor told Nick. Nick smiled and went to grab the report.

"Alright, she died of multiple stab wounds, then cut up. She has defensive wounds on her arms, but they were cleaned, so no useable trace," the doc said.

"Just like the other girls," I mused.

"So, we are talking serial killer," the doc said. Jules and I nodded. Gus and Lassie were looking everywhere but the body.

"So far he has taken three victims. All female and all under the age of twenty," Jules told the doctor.

"Well, let's hope you find him," the doc said, putting the body away.

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but we think this serial killer took another vic," Nick said, coming back into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I love this story so far! It's kind of weird writing in guy's pov's but…

Please review! I say that multiple times but please!

Also,

I own nothing, except for the plot. I wish I owned Psych, or CSI, but I don't.

I got a review! Thanks to Super Clumsey!

Las Vegas, Nevada

(Shawn POV)

"Seriously!" I all but yelled.

"Shawn, calm down," Jules said, placing a hand on my chest.

"Let's go. We have to get Greg, and Russell will meet us there," Nick said.

"Anyone know a good place to get a pineapple drink and/or food?" I asked.

"Why, Spencer?" Lassie asked.

"I want some pineapple," I simply replied.

"I know a place on the way, _if _we hurry," Nick said, and we went to the car park.

(Greg POV)

_Meet us in the car park. We have another vic._

_ -Nicky_

I grabbed the report and got it to Sara, and immediately went to the car park. I saw Nick, Shawn, Gus, Lassiter, and Jules standing by Nick's car.

"Russell is going to meet us at the scene," Nick said.

"We'll follow you in my car," Jules said.

"Can we get something pineapple?" Shawn asked.

"Pineapple? Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Shawn replied.

"You can ride with Greg and me, but we got to go," Nick said.

We got into the car, me in shot gun, and left. We got to the house and Nick showed Shawn where he could buy something pineappley. He and Gus left while Nick, Lassiter, Jules, and I met Russell.

"Where are the other two?" Russell asked.

"Shawn wanted some pineapple," Nick replied.

"Oh," was his reply.

"What's the scene like?" Jules asked.

"No sign of forced entry, some signs of struggle, and we found some hairs and fibers. Victim was eighteen-year-old Lucy Roland," Russell told us.

"Really?" Lassiter asked.

"Yes, why?" Russell asked.

"Usually, there are no traces found," Jules replied.

"Well, he might be getting sloppy," Shawn said from behind me. I jumped a bit.

"Why would he?" Lassiter asked.

"Well, he knows we are onto him, and maybe just doesn't care for being cautious anymore," Shawn replied, eating pineapple chips. I shook my head.

"Let's go take a look," I said, grabbing my kit.

We walked in and I started photographing the scene. Nick started taking swabs on the surfaces. Lassiter was talking with one of the uniforms and Jules was talking with Russell. Shawn and Gus were looking around, probably trying to see what he could find.

When we were done processing the scene, we met by the cars.

"Greg, when we get back can you process these as quick as you can?" Jules asked.

"Yup, you will probably have the results within the next hour and a half," I replied. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"He's not kidding. He can fly through the steps like that," Nick said, coming to my defense while snapping his fingers.

"I'm not that good," I said shyly.

We got in the car and went back to the lab. I grabbed the trace from Nick and got to work immediately. Sure enough and hour and a half later, I had the results. I found Nick, Lassiter, Jules, Shawn, and Gus in the break room.

"Got the results. The fibers and hair belong to a Max Lenard. Has residency in Santa Barbara and Vegas," I said, reading the info on him.

"You have addresses?" Lassiter asked.

"Yup, and guess what?" I asked.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"I cross checked his homes with where the victims were kidnapped, and he only lived about two blocks away at the most," I said.

"That's how he got away so quick," Jules said.

"Let's go check his house out," Lassiter said.

"We can't without a warrant," Nick said.

"Brass could get us one within a half an hour. The judge owes him a favor," I said to the confused faced.

"I'll call him," Nick said, pulling his phone out.

We waited until Nick was done talking and looked at him.

"He said he would get us one in about twenty minutes. He is also sending some under cover uniforms to make sure Max doesn't leave," he told us.

I made some of my good coffee because, come on these people don't want to drink department coffee, and we waited. Twenty minutes later, Brass came in and handed us a warrant. I looked it over and it said we had permission to bring Max into custody, and take samples we find important from his house.

"Let's go," I said. I gave Jules the address and we left.

Gonna stop there. Review please! I wanna know if I should keep going…


	5. Chapter 5

I love this story so far! It's kind of weird writing in guy's pov's but…

Please review! I say that multiple times but please!

Also,

I own nothing, except for the plot. I wish I owned Psych, or CSI, but I don't. If I did Greg would be all mine! Mwahahahahaha

Thanks to Super Clumsy because she gave me an awesome idea for the story.

Las Vegas, Nevada

(Shawn POV)

We got to Max Lenard's house, and waited for a minute for Nick, Greg, and supposedly Russell. It wasn't long before they got there which was a good thing. We all walked up to the house together and Russell knocked on the door. No one answered.

"LVPD, open up," Russell shouted. I heard some people on the other side of the door, but it didn't open. Russell, Nick, Lassie, and Jules pulled out their guns.

"Greg, where is your gun?" Russell asked.

"Um…" Greg said nervously. Russell shook his head at him.

"You two go around back, we'll stay here," Russell said, pointing to Jules and Nick. They went around to the back.

"Greg, you too," Russell said as an afterthought. He nodded and left.

(Greg POV)

I caught up with Nick and Jules after Russell told me to go with them.

"You know, Greggo, you are going to have to get rid of this fear of guns," Nick told me.

"I know, Nicky, I know," I said.

"What happened?" Jules asked quietly.

_Flashback_

It was my last day of my last year of high school. The day was drawing to a close and I was ready to go home. Before seventh period ended, the loudspeaker came on.

"Code red, I repeat, code red," the principal said.

We all got up and went to the corner of the room. We knew this wasn't a drill because the teacher looked kind of freak out. I somehow was towards the front of the group. The teacher locked the door and came over to us. I was trying to remain calm because if I wanted to become a DNA specialist, then I _might _get caught in situations like this trying to collect DNA. After ten minutes, nothing happened on our side of the school. I spoke too soon. Someone was outside the room door, trying to open it.

"Remain calm and quiet," our teacher said.

I took some deep breaths and remained silent. A minute later, we heard the sound of a gunshot and the door opened up. I started shaking slightly. I really didn't want to die. I still had to go to college and get my degree…

"Remain quiet. ALL OF YOU," the guy yelled.

None of us dared to breath. Our teacher was trying to make a call on her phone without the shooter noticing. All of the sudden, he looked over and saw her fiddling with her phone.

"Stop now or I'll shoot," he said, pointing the gun at her.

She stopped with her phone and slid it over to him. He immediately crushed it with his foot. He still held the gun to her, but didn't look like he was going to shoot soon.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.

"Shut up," he said.

"Bu…" she started.

"I said, SHUT UP," he yelled.

She stopped talking, but that wasn't good enough for him. I noticed him moving his trigger finger, so I moved out of the way. I closed my eyes and heard the shot. I looked and saw our teacher with a hole in her shoulder. It wasn't a kill shot, but if she didn't get it looked at, she could bleed out.

I took quiet, breaths, and remained quiet. I looked at the guy and he had relaxed his stance. A few minutes later, we heard sirens.

"Damn," the guy said.

I had stopped shaking when I noticed his finger move again. I tried to remain as still as I could, but he looked right at me. He smiled and aimed his gun at me. I saw some officers come in quietly and stayed silent, praying he wouldn't shoot.

"Put your gun down and get on the ground, now," one of the officers said.

The guy didn't comply, but instead shot the gun. Time seemed to slow down; the officers had shot the guy twice and only when I felt great pain in my abdomen. I looked down and saw the guy had actually shot me. Before he fell, he shot again. This time, I felt a pain in my right shoulder. I screamed out in pain and held my stomach. One of the officers called for an EMT and came over to me. He took his jacket off and put pressure on my stomach. I flinched in pain. My best friend Tommy and his sister, Melissa, came over to me.

Melissa put my head on her lap and stroked my hair. Normally I would complain about this, but I was in too much pain to care. Tommy took his shirt off and put it on my shoulder. I heard some girls gasp, probably because Tommy had no shirt on, but I ignored it. My vision started to go black, but I tried to stay awake. It didn't work. When I woke I had had surgery and a blood transfusion.

_End of flashback_

"That's why I don't like guns," I said. Jules nodded in sympathy and we had reached the back of the house.

"Come on Max. We got to get out of here," someone said.

"Fine, let me finish this," Max said.

We waited and five minutes later they came outside. We waited a minute to make sure it was them and took action.

"LVPD, stop right there," Nick said.

"Too late," Max said and pressed a button. I knew what it was because I'm sure I've seen it before.

"BOMB!" I yelled and grabbed Jules and Nick and dove to the ground.

(Shawn POV)

"BOMB!" we heard Greg yelled. I grabbed Gus's arm and dove to the ground. Russell had grabbed Lassie's arm and dove down beside us.

A minute after we hit the ground, the explosion occurred. I covered my head and waited. I felt pieces of shrapnel hit me but remained still. When it was done I got up. Russell ran to his car and called for backup and medics.

"We need to find the others," Lassie said, heading towards the backyard.

We ran back there and didn't see them. We called their names, and heard a faint reply. I looked over and saw a pile of wood. We went over to it and started pulling it off. Nick came out looking relatively unharmed and helped us pull Greg and Jules out.

I checked Jules pulse. None

Gonna stop there. Review please! I wanna know if I should keep going…


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't hate me! *hiding behind my friend super clumsy* lol jk. Super Clumsy is an awesome writer and a very good friend.**

**I love this story so far! It's kind of weird writing in guy's pov's but…**

**Please review! I say that multiple times but please!**

**Also,**

**I own nothing, except for the plot. I wish I owned Psych, or CSI, but I don't. If I did Greg would be all mine! Mwahahahahaha**

**Hehe I don't change this a lot if you noticed.**

Las Vegas, Nevada

(Shawn POV)

I immediately started to…freak.

"Gus! She has no pulse," I said.

"Out of the way," he said and started CPR.

"Greggo, wake up, come on," I heard Nick say.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Russell ask.

"Looks like he got hit in the head, arm, and stomach the worst," Nick replied.

"You?" Russell asked.

"Just some minor cuts and bruises. How are you guys?" Nick asked.

"Same, nothing too damaging. Luckily Greg here let us know or we would've all been killed," Russell replied.

"Guy's I got a pulse," Gus said.

I went over to him and checked. I breathed a sigh of relief and put my forehead on hers.

"Don't do that again, Jules," I said quietly.

The paramedics came and Russell went to tell them they needed two to go to the hospital ASAP, so they rushed out here with two stretchers. They loaded Jules on one and Greg on another. They wouldn't let us ride with them, so we got into our cars and followed them. Lassie called Chief and left her a voicemail of what happened. When we got to the hospital we all hurried into the E.R.

"Thanks Gus," I said.

"No problem," he replied.

"How may I help you guys?" a receptionist, Mary is what her name tag said, asked.

"Um…we need to get looked at and then need to know how Juliet O'Hara and Greg Sanders are," Russell said.

"Alright. If you all will follow me," Mary said and led us back to a room.

"Do you all want separate rooms or…" she trailed off.

"I think we'll be fine," Russell said.

We all sat around the room and we waited. Five minutes later, a doctor came in. We told him what happened and he took us back for X-Rays, just in case. Everything came back good, so he cleaned up the worst of our cuts and led us back to the waiting room. We waited for a bit before Russell went up to the counter, I followed.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me how Juliet O'Hara and Greg Sanders are? They came in from the same accident we did," Russell said.

"Yes, um… Juliet O'Hara just came out of surgery and her doctor should be out in a few minutes. Greg Sanders is in surgery. We will let you know on his condition when he gets out," the lady replied.

"Thanks," Russell and I said.

We went back to our seats and told the others what we were told. We waited for ten minutes before a doctor came out.

"Family or friends of Juliet O'Hara?" the doctor asked. Lassie, Gus, and I stood up.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Detective O'Hara's partner, and these two are also, I guess," Lassie said.

"Okay, well… Miss O'Hara had some minor internal bleeding, but we got that taken care of," the doctor said.

"Um…she had stopped breathing and had no pulse, so we had to do CPR on her. How did that happen?" Gus asked.

"Oh, she had some starts of bruising on her neck, so something must have fallen on her. Luckily, it didn't crush anything, so she'll be fine," the doctor replied.

"Thanks doctor. When can we see her?" I asked.

"Right now," he replied.

"Okay, thanks," Lassie replied.

"Follow me," the doctor said.

"Gus, tell me what room she's in. I'll go tell the others how Jules is," I said. Gus nodded.

"How is Juliet," Russell asked.

"Minor internal bleeding and something fell across her neck, not crushing anything luckily, so that's why she stopped breathing leading to no pulse," I told them. They nodded.

I looked at my phone and saw that Jules was in room 202. I said goodbye and told them her room number and left. I walked into her room and she looked like she was just waking up.

"Hey, Jules, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess," she said.

"You scared us. You had no pulse when we pulled you out from the pile of rubbage," Lassie said.

"So I died," Jules deadpanned. We nodded.

"Gus brought you back though," I said.

"Thanks Gus. Um…what are my injuries?" she asked.

"You had minor internal bleeding and are going to have a bruised neck," Gus said. Jules nodded. She looked sleepy.

"How about we leave you to get some rest and we'll see you in the morning," I said softly.

"Wait, what about everyone else?" she asked.

"Greg is in surgery, but everyone else is fine," Lassie replied. She nodded and we left.

"How is she?" Russell asked when we got back to the waiting room.

"Good, she was falling asleep before we left," I said. They nodded and we remained silent.

"Excuse me," Russell said and left. Pulling his phone out.

(Russell POV)

I went outside and answered my phone. Morgan was calling me, probably about Greg. Sara had been texting me nonstop to see how he was doing.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Russell," Morgan said.

"What do you want?" I asked not trying to be rude.

"Have you heard anything about Greg?" she asked.

"Not yet, I've already called his parents, but didn't get anything. You guys can come after shift if you want, but not before please," I said.

"Okay. Text one of us if something changes," she said and hung up.

I went back into the waiting room and sat down. Nick was giving me a confused look.

"Morgan," was my simple reply.

Half an hour later Sara and Grissom showed up. I've only met him once before and he seemed pretty nice. They said hi and sat down. Five minutes after that Morgan, Hodges, and Archie showed up. They sat down without saying anything. We were all waiting for the doctor to tell us Greg was going to be okay. Grissom was holding Sara, probably so she couldn't pace, but he looked anxious also. We told Lassiter, Shawn, and Gus that they could go back to the hotel, and after some persuasion, they said yes.

Half an hour later, Nick went up to the desk to ask about Greg. He came back and told us the doctor should be out soon. Sure enough, five minutes later, one came out.

"Greg Sanders?" he asked. I held my hand up; signaling the others to say seated, and got up.

"And you are?" he asked.

"D.B. Russell. I was with Sanders at the explosion," I said.

"Okay, well Mr. Sanders is pretty lucky. He had some major internal bleeding, but we got that taken care of. Minor concussion and a very bruised arm," the doctor said. I nodded.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Yes, but not for long," the doctor replied. "He's in room 204."

I went back to the group and told them what I was told. We went back to Greg's room and I saw Jules in the room next to him. Nick, Archie, and I went into Greg's room first. The other's waited in the hallway.

"Hey, Greggo," Nick said.

"Nicky?" he asked, he looked kind of out of it.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"Like I got hit by a bus," Greg replied. Archie and I snickered.

"Not quite that extreme," I said.

"Russell? Archie?" he asked. Looking more awake and alert. We nodded.

"So what happened? I remember pulling Jules and Nick down and the explosion, but nothing after that," he said.

"Well after the explosion. Lassiter, Shawn, Gus, and Russell pulled us out of some rubble and you and Jules were rushed to the hospital. You had major internal bleeding, a minor concussion, and a very bruised arm," Nick said.

"Oh," was Greg's reply.

"Well we should get going, Morgan, Sara, Hodges, and Grissom want to see you," I said.

"Thanks for visiting…how's Jules?" he asked.

"Good. Minor internal bleeding and a bruised neck, but she's fine," I said and we left. The others went in and I told Nick I was going to see if Juliet was awake. He nodded and I went into her room. She was asleep, so I left. I waited until everyone else had left before I did. Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a night.

**Gonna stop there. Review please! **

**Sorry I'm not using Shawn's 'psychic' abilities yet. I'll try too later okay.**

**How did you like Russell's POV. It's not much but…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love this story so far! It's kind of weird writing in guy's pov's but…**

**Please review! I say that multiple times but please!**

**Also,**

**I own nothing, except for the plot. I wish I owned Psych, or CSI, but I don't. If I did Greg would be all mine! Mwahahahahaha**

**Hehe I don't change this a lot if you noticed.**

Las Vegas, Nevada

(Greg POV)

They were finally letting me and Jules out of the hospital. We had been there two days and when Russell visited us and told us they hadn't found a body yet, so our vic could still be alive. Luckily, my arm doesn't hurt too bad to move, so I can get right back to work. Jules got off better than me so she can do more field work than I can.

"Ready to go, Greggo?" Nick asked. I nodded. I had changed into the work clothes Nick brought me, so we were going right down to the station.

We walked out to Nick's car and got in. He filled me in on what little I missed, and told me we were going to keep sifting through the rest of the debris today. We walked into the station and I was greeted by Sara.

"How ya feelin', Greggo?" Sara asked.

"Fine," I replied and kept walking.

"Greg, I know you just got back, but Hodges called in sick today, so can you please help with DNA," Russell asked, coming up to me.

"Sure," I said. I didn't want to sift through debris, especially when it was caused by and explosion that was supposed to kill us.

Russell thanked me and I went to the lab. I got to work and four hours later, was done with all the work. I'm wondering if Hodges just needed a break…

"Greg, we gotta go," Shawn said. Where did he come from?  
"Why?" I asked.

"Found someone," he replied and walked away. I sighed and left the lab.

"Hey, Jules. How ya feeling?" I asked when she started walking with me.

"Fine, sore throat," she replied hoarsely.

"That's a given," I replied.

We got out to the car park and saw Lassie, Shawn, Gus, and Nick were there. We all hopped into our cars. The ride up was silent and when we got there, Shawn was drinking a smoothie. From what I've known about him, it was pineapple.

(Shawn POV)

We got out of the car, me drinking a pineapple smoothie, and waited. Nick and Greg got out of Nick's car and came over to us.

"What do we have, David?" Nick asked.

"Female, probably 18. COD would be same as Samantha Brown," David said.

"Damn it," Lassie said.

I started looking around and using my senses. I noticed some fibers in a wound on Lucy. I also noticed some foot prints leading away. The latter I left alone because anyone would notice those.

"I sense something," I said, putting my fingers to my temple.

"Be serious Spencer," Lassie growled.

"I-I-I see Max. He's getting cocky because he blew up the house," I started.

"Spencer," Lassie growled again.

"He-he brings Lucy out here! He's so cocky he forgets something…something he usually does," I said. Pausing for dramatic effect.

"What, Shawn?" Jules asked.

"Check her cuts!" I all but yelled.

"Spencer, this is ridiculous," Lassie said.

"Check her cuts!" I yelled again.

I saw Nick bend down and look at Lucy's wounds. He pulled out an evidence bag and a pair of tweezers.

"He's right. There's some hairs here… and maybe some traces from where she died," Nick said, putting the evidence in bags.

"I also see footprints. Might not be too important, but…" I trailed off.

"Hey, here are tire marks. Maybe we can get a car model from here," Greg said.

"Good job, Shawn," Jules said. I smiled.

I finished my drink while Nick, Greg, Jules, and Lassie finished the scene.

"How ya doin', Gus?" I asked.

"Fine," he replied. I sighed and left him alone. He wasn't the biggest fan of desserts or DB's.

When they were done, we went back to the lab. Gus and I went into the break room with Jules and Nick. Lassie decided to go get some food and Greg was running DNA. We waited for an hour and a half before he came in with the results.

"Well the hairs belong to a Nathanial Thompson, probably the second guy we heard and Max's accomplice. The other traces we found came up to a motel about a mile and a half from where we found her," Greg said.

"I found the car they used. It's a 1989 Ford, and guess who the only registered owner is?" the tech guy, Archie, said.

"Is it Max Lenard or Nathanial Thompson?" I asked.

"Second one," Archie said, handing us the reports and he left.

**Sorry it's not the greatest… **

**Gonna stop there. Review please! **

**Tell me if Shawn's abilities were used okay or whatever.**

**If you have any idea to help me figure out what to do please tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love this story so far! It's kind of weird writing in guy's pov's but…**

**Please review! I say that multiple times but please!**

**Also,**

**I own nothing, except for the plot. I wish I owned Psych, or CSI, but I don't. If I did Greg would be all mine! Mwahahahahaha. I don't own any of the quotes… thanks to Super Clumsy**

**Hehe I don't change this a lot if you noticed.**

Las Vegas, Nevada

(Shawn POV)

"Hey, Gus, is it entirely too early for me to have a theory?" I whisper asked Gus.

"Could you wait until we see some solid evidence first?" he whisper asked me.

"I suppose I could, if'd make you happier," I replied.

"Can we please get going? I'm hoping that they went to Nathanial's house," Greg told us. We nodded and went to our cars.

"Gus, you should totally ask that girl from accounting out when we get back. She is totally your type," I told him.

"Marlie? No way, Shawn. I don't need you to tell me whether a woman is right for me," he replied.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Almost. 90 percent," he replied.

"Duuudddee," I complained.

"Fine, 81 percent," he said. I smiled and sat back in my seat.

Five minutes into the ride, I felt like I should ask Jules something. I don't know why, but I wanted too. Instead, I'll ask Lassie something…

"Lassie, why doesn't your resume include you being the owner of five different cats, but ended up giving them away because you didn't want to see them die?" I asked.

"Spencer, what the…how the…jump out of the car," he replied flustered.

"Aw…come on, Lassie, you know you guys need me on the case," I replied.

"Then leave me alone, and how the heck did know about that?" he asked.

"You want another job, Carlton?" Jules asked. Lassie shook his head no.

"I saw it in a vision," I said. Actually I snooped on his resume a bit…

"Leave my personal files alone," he growled. We finally got to Nathanial's house, so we got out.

(Greg POV)

"Nathanial Thompson! LVPD come out!" I yelled, pounding on the door.

"Yes," he replied opening the door.

"Hello, I'm Greg Sanders with the LVPD crime lab. This is my partner Nick Stokes and those four are from SBPD. We have a search warrant for your house," I said.

"Sure, come on in," he said.

"Jules, you go with Greg and look around. Detective Lassiter and I will stay here and talk with Nathanial. Shawn and Gus…you guys do whatever you want," Nick said. I nodded and Jules and I started looking around, Shawn followed.

We went into the kitchen last and I saw a door. I went over and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge.

"Hey, Nathanial. Does this door open?" I asked.

"Nah, I haven't been able to get it open in a while," he replied.

"Do you mind?" I asked, pulling out a set of lock picks.

"Go ahead," he said, looking nervous.

It took me all of three minutes to open the door. I turned the light switch at the top of the stairs, and we went down. The first thing we saw was…

**Gonna stop there. Review please! Hehehe! Cliff hanger! You all are going to hate me. Review if you wanna know what happens next.**

**If you have any idea to help me figure out what to do please tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love this story! It's so much fun to write!**

**Please review! I say that multiple times but please!**

**Also,**

**I own nothing, except for the plot. I wish I owned Psych, or CSI, but I don't. If I did Greg would be all mine! Mwahahahahaha. Thanks to Super Clumsy who gives me reviews!**

**Hehe I don't change this a lot if you noticed.**

Las Vegas, Nevada

(Greg POV)

The first thing we saw was tools, multiple tools. I motioned for Nick and Detective Lassiter to watch Nathanial in case he tried to run. We walked down the stairs and I set my kit down.

"Jules, do you know how to check for blood?" I asked. She nodded.

I went over to my kit and got what I needed. Nick gave Jules his stuff while he and Detective Lassiter watched Nathanial. Jules and I started spraying the different tools. I glanced at Nathanial and he started looking nervous. I looked back at the tools and they started glowing.

"Positive for blood," I said.

"Now, Nathanial, why would your tools be positive for blood?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well let's take you down to the station and see if you know then," Detective Lassiter said.

Nick and Detective Lassiter cuffed Nathanial and took him upstairs. I grabbed a bunch of evidence bags and gave some to Jules. We started bagging and ten minutes later we were done.

"Where are Shawn and Gus?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jules replied.

We went upstairs with the bags and saw Shawn and Gus by Jules car. Nathanial was in the back of one of the cruisers, so we got into our cars and left.

(Shawn POV)

"How many tools were there?" I randomly asked.

"About thirty. Why?" Jules asked. I shrugged.

I got that nagging feeling to talk to Jules. I really wanted to ask her out…but I'm not sure how she would take it. I took a few deep breaths and Gus looked at me weird. I just shot him a look that said he would learn in a bit.

"Jules," I started.

"What, Shawn?" she asked.

"You know, after this whole ordeal, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or get dinner with me sometime?" I asked.

"What?" she and Lassie asked.

"Jules, you wanna go out with me when we get back to Santa Barbara?" I asked.

"Love to, Shawn," she replied and I smiled.

We got back to the P.D. the same time as Nick and Greg and went in with them. We started walking towards the interrogation rooms.

"I wanna talk to him also," I said.

"Then by all means, come in," Nick said. We walked in.

"Nathanial Thompson. Nice record. Petty car theft, robbery, and now murder," Nick started.

"I admit the first two were dumb, but I wouldn't kill anyone," he said.

"No? Then why was there blood on your tools?" Nick asked. Nathanial shrugged.

"Where is Max Lenard?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Nick, can I try?" I whisper asked. He nodded and left. I don't know why.

"Evening Nathanial," I started.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I sat down.

"Talking with you. My name is Shawn and I'm a psychic detective," I said.

"Psychic," he said sounding confused.

"Yes, now let me talk for a minute," I started. "I think you are helping Max Lenard because, when he came down to Vegas, he threatened someone in your family." I put my hand to my temple and started thinking. Pictures of a young female came to mind.

"I sense you were trying to protect your…sister?" I asked. I opened my eyes in time because he nodded.

"Now, you could get off easy and tell the CSI who was just in here everything," I said.

"Please, we have to protect Sammy. Please?" Nathanial begged. I nodded and left.

"How did you do that?" Greg asked. I shrugged.

"Greg you wanna go run DNA on those tools?" Nick asked before he went back in.

Greg left and it was just Jules, Lassie, Gus, and I. We listened intently. Once Nick started asking him questions he broke. Telling us everything. Nick promised him we would look after Sammy and he was taken away.

We went to the break room to wait for Greg. Nick started rooting through the cabinets.

"Whatcha looking for Nicky?" Sara asked coming into the room.

"Greg's Hawaiian Blue Coffee," he said.

"Try the ceiling," she simply replied.

Nick got onto a chair and found a loose panel and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a bag of coffee. He put some into the machine and we waited. When it was done, we each got a cup and waited.

Half an hour later, Greg came in with a folder in his hands.

"Come on, my good coffee?" Greg asked.

"You wouldn't want our guest to drink department coffee," Nick said. Greg sighed.

"Well, got most of the DNA. The blood belongs to our vics," Greg told us.

"Cool, and we got info from Nathanial. He gave us the address that Max is now working at so lets go," Nick said.

We finished our coffee and left.

**Gonna stop there. Review please! Hehehe! **

**If you have any idea to help me figure out what to do please tell me!**

**I'm going to Cincinnati for a mission trip the 27****th**** through the 3****rd**** so I won't be able to upload.**


	10. Chapter 10

I know you guys are expecting an update, but sorry I won't be able to for a while. For starters, I'm having writers block and can't think of anything good to write right now. I'm sorry. Secondly, I'm going to Cincinnati for a mission trip the 27th and won't return until the 4th. Then two days after I return, I have show choir camp and then golf begins the week before school. I'll try and upload as soon as possible, but please don't be angry.

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

Kenzie


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLY COW IT'S AN UPDATE! You all should love me. **

**Sorry if it's not the best but…**

**I love this story! It's so much fun to write!**

**Please review! I say that multiple times but please!**

**Also,**

**I own nothing, except for the plot. I wish I owned Psych, or CSI, but I don't. If I did Greg would be all mine! Mwahahahahaha. Thanks to Super Clumsy who gives me reviews!**

**Hehe I don't change this a lot if you noticed.**

Las Vegas, Nevada

(Shawn's POV)

We got into the cars and went to the address Nathanial gave us. We parked far enough away that we wouldn't let Max know we were there, but close enough that if we needed too, we could escape.

"Alright, we'll split up again. Greg, you're with Detective Lassiter. Jules, you're with me, and Shawn and Gus…you can do whatever you want," Nick said.

"Sweet," I whispered to Gus.

While Nick, Greg, Lassie, and Jules were talking, Gus and I split. We walked as quietly as we could around the house. I paused outside a window, and looked inside.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Gus asked.

"Quiet," I said.

What I saw wasn't a fat load of help…I hope they keep Nathanial under tight security…anyway. There wasn't anything helpful in the house and from what I saw; it was a one room house. I found a window to the basement and looked inside. It was the same story.

"Gus, they gave us the wrong address," I said.

"Seriously? Dang," he said.

We quickly made our way to the front of the house. Luckily, everyone was still talking and didn't notice our absence or return.

"I'm getting something!" I said, putting my fingers to my temple.

"What is it?" Jules asked.

"I…I…Gus I need your magic head!" I almost yelled.

Gus came over to me and I put my hands on his head. I rubbed it a couple of times before I spoke.

"The house is empty. I…I…I see Nathanial and Max talking. Max probably giving Nathanial a fake address to lead us off track," I said, opening my eyes.

"Spencer, that's completely ridiculous," Lassie said.

"If you don't believe me, then go look for yourselves," I said, gesturing to the house.

They knocked the door off its hinges and walked inside.

"See, empty," Gus said.

"Damn," Lassie growled.

We walked out of the house and back to the cars.

"Why would Max tell Nathanial a fake address?" Greg asked.

"Probably to get us off his tail," I said as we got in.

We started back towards the station and I noticed a car following our every move.

"Jules? Is it just me or is someone following us?" I asked.

She glanced in her rearview mirror and saw the car. She gave me her phone and I grabbed it, confused.

"Text Nick or Greg," she said.

I opened her messages and sent a quick one to Greg telling him we were being followed. He replied telling us to go off in another direction. I told him I would see him later and gave Jules her phone back.

"Take the next left," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"We are splitting up," I simply replied.

She nodded and took the next left. The car followed us. I mentally cursed. Jules saw the car and kept making abrupt and random turns. The car followed us still. Jules started out of town and speed up. Lassie and Gus were holding onto the OH SHIT handles while I was laughing.

"Why are you laughing, Spencer?" Lassie asked.

"This is fun," I said.

I turned around and we were still being followed. Jules saw this too but kept calm. Dang she looked amazing.

All of the sudden the car passed us. Jules started slowing down, still going over a hundred, when all of the sudden the car that was following us did a one-eighty. It started towards us and Jules slammed on the breaks and turned around. We weren't fast enough. The other car hit Lassie and Gus's side hard. I didn't even notice we were near an embankment until we were rolling down it. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was someone screaming. Probably me.

(Greg POV)

Nick and I were sitting in the break room waiting for the others to show up. Nick's phone lit up with a text message. He opened it and his face paled.

"What?" I asked scared.

"We gotta go," he said.

"Nick," I started.

"Now," he said forcefully.

We got up and Nick started running for the car park. I followed almost knocking Sara over.

"What the heck," she yelled.

"Emergency. Sorry," I yelled back.

Once we got to the car park I was barely in when Nick started off. I buckled up and took a deep breath.

"What the heck, Nicky?" I asked.

"Call Russell and tell him to send medics to the 509 embankment, [I don't know sorry]," he told me.

I did as I was told and called Russell. When he picked up Nick was going around eighty.

"Russell," he said.

"Russell, its Greg. Send medics to the 509 embankment," I said grabbing the OH SHIT handle.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just hurry," I said.

He hung up and I put my phone down.

"What happened, Nicky?" I asked.

He tossed me his phone and I read a message.

**To: Nick**

** From: Jules**

_509 embankment. Ran off road. Hurry…_

That was all it said.

OH SHIT!

**Gonna stop there. Review please! Hehehe! **

**If you have any idea to help me figure out what to do please tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

Whatever usually goes here before, well you know...

(Greg POV)

Nick stepped on the gas and it only took ten minutes to get there. I'm pretty sure Nick was going 100 at one point...

We got there and jumped out. We went down the embankment and ran to the car. Gus and Detective Lassiter were unconscious. Shawn looked like he was coming too and Jules was awake and trying to get out.

"Jules, Shawn! What happened?" Nick asked.

"A car abruptly pulled out in front of us. We got run off the road. It hit Lassie and Gus's side hard," Shawn explained.

"Okay, we'll get you out of here quickly. Just in case," I said.

We went over to Shawn and Jules and got them out quickly. Nick did a concussion test on both of them and they were cleared. Shawn did pass out, so he had to be checked out professionally. We went over to Detective Lassiter and Gus's side and saw the doors were caved in.

"Gus, please don't die," Shawn was whispering.

I checked for a pulse on both of them.

"There alive," I said. Shawn sighed in relief


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry! This didn't upload with the rest...

(Shawn POV)

The paramedics came and took me to an ambulance.

"Come on! I'm fine," I pouted.

"Sir, you passed out and don't have a concussion. We need to give you an MRI to be safe," one of the paramedics said. I pouted but got in.

A few minutes later I saw a stretcher come towards the ambulance. I looked and saw Gus was on it. I stopped pouting and waited. This was my best friend here!

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Well, possible broken or cracked ribs, concussion, sprained wrist, and some internal bleeding," one of the paramedics said. I sighed in relief, he was hopefully going to be okay.

When we got to the hospital I was put in a wheel chair and was wheeled back to the MRI thingy mabober. I laid on the table thing and remembered to take my watch off. They secured my head and then the machine pulled/pushed? me in.

When I was done, I went out to the lobby, and saw Jules.

"Where is Nick and/or Greg?" I asked.

"They were investigating the scene when I left with Lassiter," she told me as I sat down.

"Did they say how he was doing?" I asked.

"Ummm concussion, cracked ribs, broken pinkie, and they have to remove a kidney because his gun severely bruised it," she told me.

"Broken pinkie?" I asked while laughing.

Jules realized the ridiculousness in it and started laughing also. After a few minutes, we calmed down.

"Sounds like you two found a laugh," Nick said from beside us.

"Yes, Lassie has a broken pinkie," I said. Nick smirked, then I noticed Greg. He looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"I need your guys' statements," Nick said.

We gave him our statements and waited. Nick and Greg left to process evidence.

Two hours later, Gus and Lassie were out of recovery and we could visit them for a few minutes.

Gus was still asleep so we told him to feel better and went to see Lassie. He was sleeping too so we did the same thing and left. We were told to get some rest. We got back to the hotel and I showered and got dressed. Ten minutes later, Jules came out in shorts and a tank top.

"Shawn?" she started.

"Yes," I replied.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. I nodded and she climbed in.

I wrapped my arms around her and immediately fell asleep.

I actually think this is better than the first time lol :)

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Review please!

(Shawn POV)

I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, I grabbed the dreaded device and answered.

"Hello," I answered.

"Shawn, where are you?" the voice asked.

"Hotel with Jules," I replied more awake.

"Okay. Meet me and Greg at the PD soon," the voice, Nick, said.

"Alright. Did you check on Lassie and Gus?" I asked.

"Yes, they are fine and really want to leave," Nick said with a laugh.

"Okay, bye," I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jules asked.

"Nick. We need to go to the PD," I said. She nodded and we got ready.

We went to Jules car and got in. The ride to the PD was silent...not awkward though.

(Greg POV)

I had finished running trace on a whole bunch of people when Nick came in.

"Jules and Shawn are in the break room," he said.

"Be there in a few," I said grabbing the reports. He left for the break room while I started searching.

"Russell," I said while handing him his file.

"Thanks," he said.

I kept walking, "Sara."

"Thanks. Oh, Morgan's in autopsy," she told me. I thanked her and went downstairs.

"Morgan," I said handing her the file.

"I knew it," she said looking in it.

I laughed and walked to the break room. Jules, Nick, and Shawn were there. Shawn looked a little down, probably because Gus was in the hospital.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked.

"One of us is going to talk to Nathaniel again to see if he actually knows where Max is. We also have Nathaniel's sister under 24 hour survailence in case Max shows up," Nick said.

"Okay. Can I go back to the lab then?" I asked.

"Yes, we don't need any temps screwing up the lab work," Nick said with a smile. I bid them good evening and went to my lab.

(Shawn POV)

Once Greg left, we went to the interrogation room where Nathaniel is. Since I got him to talk last time, I'm going to do it again.

"Hello again, Nathaniel," I said sitting down.

"Why am I talking to you again?" he asked.

"Because the address you gave was a fake, and don't deny it," I said, reading his body language.

"You don't understand, he's gonna kill my sister," he said.

"Don't worry. We have your sister under 24 hour survailence," I said.

"But," he started.

"No buts. Where's Max?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He gave me several addresses, but I don't know which one he is working out of," he told me.

"Write them down," I said handing him a pen and paper.

"Thank you," I said and left.

"Here you go," I told Nick, handing him the paper.

"Good going, Shawn," Jules said.

We went to the break room to get coffee and think of our next move.

Reviews?!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's an update! Review please!

Oh. I don't own anything.

(Greg POV)

I was finishing up some of Finn's lab results when Nick came in.

"Almost done, Greggo?" he asked.

"Yup, gotta give this to Finn, then I should be done," I told him.

"Okay, meet me in the car in five. We have some more leads," he said and left.

I quickly put the results in the file and went to find Finn. She was in the breakroom, so I gave her the file and went to Nick's car. He was waiting by the car with Jules and Shawn. We quickly got in and they started to fill me in.

"So we have Nathanial's sister under survalence, and are checking out the leads, which may or may not, be right," I said.

"Yes, we're not sure if we can trust Nathanial fully, but we'll check them out anyway," Jules said. I nodded and we were quiet.

(Time lapse)

(Shawn POV)

The first two houses didn't check out, but I wasn't discouraged. We would find something sooner or later. I knew it.

"Okay, well this'll be the last house we check out tonight because our shifts almost over, and I think Gus and Lassiter are probably going to go insane if you two don't visit," Nick said.

"That sounds good," Jules said.

"Um...what are we going to do if Max is at the house or could be?" I asked.

"If that happens, then we'll check it out again tomorrow night to be sure. Then if he is we can go in and make the arrest," Greg told us.

We pulled up to the house and saw lights on. I quickly and quietly got out of the car. I went to the window and looked inside. I saw Max in there and nodded to the others. I went back to the car and we left.

"Well that was productive. Tomorrow we can make the arrest if he's still there," Nick said. We nodded and went back to the PD.

(Time Lapse)

"And tomorrow we can go and make the arrest," I told Gus.

Jules was with Lassie and Gus was ready to leave.

"Wow," was his reply.

Gus and Lassie were getting out of the hospital today, but they had to take it easy, so Lassie was going to die. Gus went into the bathroom and changed. We met Jules and Lassie out in the hallway. I saw the splint on Lassie's finger and barely contained my laughter.

"How's the finger, Lassie?" I asked.

"Shut up, Spencer," he growled and filled out his paperwork.

We went back to the hotel, and I realized how tired I was. I showered, fell into the bed, and passed out.

Reviews please.


	16. Chapter 16

Review please?!

Hope you like!

(Greg POV)

We were getting so much closer to finding Max, than before. Once Shawn, Gus, Jules, and Lassie got here we were going to get him! I grabbed a quick bite to eat from the fridge and sat down.

"Hey, Greggo," Nick said.

I nodded to him with my full mouth. I'm not gonna talk to anyone when I'm eating. That's Greggo time.

We sat in silence until I finished my food. I threw my trash away and the others ahead decided to show up.

"We ready to go get Max?" Shawn asked.

"Let's do iiiittt," I said with a smile.

We climbed into our cars and waited for Brass. Once he was following us we went.

We pulled up outside of Max's hideout. We covered all exits and waited. Brass knocked and Max came out.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Max Lenard, you are under arrest for the murders of..." He said and I stopped listening.

(Shawn POV)

"Well it was fun working with you guys," Jules said.

"Same here. Hope to see you all under better circumstances," Russell said.

We said our goodbyes and went to Jules car. I claimed shotgun again and we were off.

Once we got back to Santa Barbara, we stopped by the PD and told chief what had happened and she sent us home, telling us to come back first thing tomorrow. We said goodbye and went home.

Its over ?

review?


End file.
